1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a control method for a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed antenna system (DAS) applying radio over fiber (RoF) technology has been widely used in wireless communications in high-speed environments. Generally, the RoF system consists of a head-end unit (HEU) and a remote antenna unit (RAU). However, in the TDD system, if the RAU does not switch between the signal transmission and the signal reception at a proper time, it may lose the packets of downlink signals or uplink signals. Therefore, an electronic device and a control method for effectively switching between the signal transmission and the signal reception are needed.